


Small Animals Can Be Dangerous

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Family Shenanigans, Gen, Goofy parenting, Kids Misbehaving, Midori and Kana being little shits, Silly, this is just pointless cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6950212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They know who did it, it's just a matter of getting the kids to own it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Animals Can Be Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> _Any, any, if you tell the truth, you don’t have to remember anything. (Quote from Mark Twain)_

It was no secret who'd knocked over the firewood, they were just waiting for the kids to come clean and admit it. Unfortunately, they were too busy trying to keep their lie straight.

"So this rabbit comes in and Kana doesn't want to step on it," Midori said.

"Two rabbits," Kana corrected her. Kana, once a sweet, well-behaved boy who wanted nothing more than to make his parents happy, helping his sister lie. Heck, Midori herself was usually much more obedient than this. Corrin tried not to groan, glancing over at her husband.

"They must have been going very fast if you almost tripped over them. Are you sure they were rabbits, and not squirrels or chipmunks?"

"Oh yeah! Chipmunks, I always get them mixed up," Kana said. Kaze coughed slightly, gesturing towards the pile.

"So you tripped over a small animal, and this happened? I don't know, Corrin, something about this isn't adding up," he said. Corrin nodded.

"I'd think a chipmunk would be too _fast_ to trip over. Unless it was a dog?" Midori and Kana both squirmed, Midori's eyes wobbling and Kana giggling nervously.

"Maybe?"

Corrin and Kaze exchanged a look. There really was no point in explaining why they kept forgetting, because they probably knew. They were smart kids, after all, they were just being stubborn right now.

"Why don't you two try to jog your memory while you pick up the wood?" she suggested. "And if you can't remember after that, why don't you go pick the weeds in the daikon garden and see if that helps?" Midori gagged, Kana pouted, and Kaze chuckled.

"Don't worry, if you're so busy trying to remember the time will just fly by." They left the kids to their chores, and Corrin smiled.

"You don't think we were too cutesy or smarmy, do you?"

"Perhaps," Kaze said, "but the children were being too stubborn. It's only fair."


End file.
